


Telling the World

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley has found love, but after lying about who he is for two years, how will she take the news.  Has Crowley found love everlasting, or was it just a hot burning flame that dwindled away in the lies?





	Telling the World

He found her in a bar off highway 61.  She was nestled in the back corner, sipping her whiskey and coke while reading a book, clearly wanting to be left alone.  But there was something that Crowley couldn’t put his finger on, something that drew him to her.  So there, in that crappy bar where he was supposed to meet up with the Winchesters, he walked over to her table and said hello.

 

That was two years ago.

 

 _Every part in my heart I’m giving out_.

 

Crowley really couldn’t believe he was about to do this.  She was human, he was a demon.  Demons weren’t supposed to feel this way, it was unnatural.  But he couldn’t stop how his heart would pound when she was around, how his face always lit up with a smile when she called or texted him.  So here he was, standing at her front door with a rose in his hand. 

 

 _Every song on my lips I’m singing out_.

 

He had walked though this night in his mind for the last week.  What he was going to say, how he was going to say it, what he was going to do to prove to her he is actually a demon.  It probably doesn’t help that she has no clue about the supernatural life, which was good, but also a very bad sign for Crowley.

 

 _Any fear in my soul I’m letting go_.

 

So tonight was it.  Tonight he was going to tell the woman he had fallen in love with who he was.  Whether she accepted him as is or shut him out for being a demon, he didn’t know.  All he did know is that she deserved the truth.  She deserved to know why random people pop by her house when he was there, why sometimes he doesn’t answer the phone, or is late to date night.  She deserves to know, even if the thought of rejection was making his heart ache.

 

 _And anyone who asks I’ll let them know, she’s the one.  I’ll say it loud.  I’ll say it proud_. 

 

Before knocking, he reached his hand into his suit pocket and felt the velvet box.  If she accepted him, if she wanted to continue this relationship, then Crowley had one more question to ask.  He had fallen so hard for her that he was going to ask her…to be his queen.  A human on the throne probably wouldn’t go over well, but he didn’t care what they said.  Those who didn’t approve could be dealt with accordingly.

 

 _Ring a bell, ring a bell, for the whole crowd_. 

 

He pressed the button and heard the little chiming in the house.  He heard her moving around and tried to settle is pounding heart as she opened the door.  “Good evening, love.”  He said to her as she smiled up at him. 

 

The night went on like it would normally.  She had cooked dinner, they danced to some music, and now they were relaxed on the couch.  This was it, Crowley thought to himself, time to rip off the band aid. 

 

And so he did.  In a matter of minutes, he had revealed who he really was, flashed his red eyes, proclaimed his love, and then…waited.  And waited.  She sat there silently as his words seemed to seep through her brain, processing everything. 

 

 _I’m telling the world, that I’ve found a girl.  The one I can life for_. 

 

Crowley had anticipated many outcomes after his little monologue, but he hadn’t expected her to just get up and walk away into the kitchen.  He tried calling after her, but she didn’t speak a word.  He thought that this was it, she couldn’t handle the truth.  Crowley didn’t know how he would cope without her, but he promised himself that he would respect her decision, he loved her too much to go against her wishes.  He was quick to stand and get one last look over the apartment, memorizing every detail of who she was and what made her her, before snapping away, back to hell. 

 

 _The one who deserves, to give all my heart, a reason to fly_. 

 

And so Crowley sat on his lonely throne, heartbroken and angry.  Not at her, he couldn’t fault her for being upset and sending him away after he lied for two years…but he was angry at the world.  He thought he found love when he was human, but that didn’t work out.  He couldn’t hold love, not with his human wife, who cheated, not with his mother, who abandoned him, and now…  He sighed, coming to the realization that he was never meant to be loved. 

 

As he mulled over his misfortune, a demon was quick to walk into the room.  “What do you want?”  He snapped out at the lowly demon.

 

“My king, I have a human ready to make a deal.  But she will only speak with you, the king.  She was adamant.  Asked for you by name.” 

 

Crowley’s interest was piqued at that.  Not many knew his name, mainly hunters who knew the Winchesters.  A woman…he couldn’t think of many female hunters who were familiar with those morons, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to take his mind off the love who just broke his heart. 

 

 _The one I can live for, a reason for life_. 

 

With a snap of his fingers, he found himself standing in the center of an old dirt road, staring at a dive bar.  There was something familiar about this particular…

 

“We met here, two years ago, do you remember?”  Her voice was soft and gentle, soothing his ears, calming his heart. 

 

Crowley turned and looked upon the woman he wanted to give all of hell to.  She stood there in a simple black dress, hair down, holding a small wrapped box in her hands. 

 

“You left…before I could give this to you.  I went to get it from the kitchen, but when I came back, you were gone.”  She held out the package to him.  Her face was emotionless, but Crowley could see the streaks on her cheeks where she had been crying.  Did he put those tears there?

 

He reached out and took the package and quickly unwrapped it.  Inside was an old style gold pocket watch.  There was an engraving on the front in beautiful filigree that said ‘no matter the distance, I will always love you’.  He clicked the top button and the watch opened.  One side was the old style watch numbers with roman numerals.  But what really took his breath away was the small picture that was on the inside of the cover.  It was one of him and her, she had her arms wrapped around his shoulder, her head on his shoulder.  They both smiled at the camera when it was taken.  It was perfect

 

 _I’m telling the world, that I’ve found a girl.  The one I can life for_. 

 

He looked up to her.  “Does this mean?” Crowley couldn’t believe it. 

 

She quickly took the few steps that distanced them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.  “I don’t care what you are Crowley.  I only care about who you are.  And you are Crowley, the man I love.”  She leaned back to look him in the eyes. 

 

Uncertainty filled him.  Did she really not care that he was a demon?  What about being the king of hell?  Sure, he had wanted nothing more than for her to accept him and love him anyways, but now that it was happening, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

 

“Or I guess…the demon that I love.”  She joked with a smile as she played with the collar of his suit jacket.  “Had I known I was dating a king, I would have tidied up the house a bit more.” 

 

Crowley couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out of him, or the smile that over took his face.  He always dreamed he would find love, true love, where all that matters is each other.  Not money, not size, not status, just them.  And here it was.  He finally found it, finally found his queen. 


End file.
